


Mall Pager

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Pager

Alec Hale stood in the middle of the crowded mall and reminded himself to breathe. He also reminded himself not to panic. Panic was not going to help him find his son, and not breathing would make him pass out and that was also not going to help him find his son. Crap. Why would a five year old wander off? Why would he leave his awesome Dad… to panic and die here in the goddamn mall… Alec bent over and put his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. He can do this. He can’t do this.

Alec dialed his wife, “I’ve lost Derek in the mall!!!” He half sobbed to Talia with no preamble.

To Talia’s credit she didn’t outright laugh at him, but it was a near thing. “There’s no hunters in the area Alec, no one is going to snatch your precious Derek.”

“Talia. This is not  _funny._  Derek is  _adorable_. If he wasn’t mine already  _I would take him!!!_  Someone has  _DEREKNAPPED_  MY BABY!”

Talia holds her phone away as she laughs hysterically into the crook of her arm for a good five minutes, she can hear Alec squawking over the cell with increasing alarm so she swallows her hysterics own and tries to calm him. “Baby, baby… Calm. Calm down. Breathe Alec. He’s a baby but a werewolf. I promise. Oh my god BREATHE!!”

Alec inhales sharply and wipes at his eyes, “Talia… I have lost  _my son_  and you are  _laughing at me_.”

Talia smiled hugely and sighed, she had never wanted more in her life to just leave work and go kiss her husband silly. Well never more than she did an hour ago. Just every day she wanted to knock him down and spend all day making out with him. He’s such an idiot for a grown man capable of building things that won’t fall down and crush people. “Ok Alec… I’ll help out. Calm down and shush.” She snickered a little more as she listened to her husband take a deep breath and calm down.

“Ok, turn up the handset volume and hold the cell up in the air for me.” Talia tells him with a smile, listening as Alec obeys. Once the cell is held up Talia braces herself, glad she is shut into her office at lunch while everyone else is out.

Alec laughs quietly when he hears his wife’s howl loud and clear over the phone, a few shoppers stare as they walk past but he just winks at them. His knees shake when a tiny body flings itself into the back of his legs and clings there. Alec pries his son off and hugs him painfully tight, “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!!!”

Talia listens to their tearful reunion and hangs up with a chuckle, “Idiots.” She murmurs fondly and gets back to work. She better get a very enthusiastic thank you from Alec tonight.

Meanwhile in the middle of the mall, Alec reassures Derek he is only mad because he loves him and Derek cries against his Dad’s neck, covering him in the free samples of orange chicken he had been distracted by in the first place.


End file.
